


Hidden Item

by cess728



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Colors, F/M, Fluff, Games, Graduation, Mind Games, Outing, Party, Post-Graduation, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728
Summary: A graduation party for the third years was prepared by their juniors. So they played a game, finding a hidden item.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sugakiyo Week 2021





	Hidden Item

**Author's Note:**

> Sugakiyo Week Entry! <3  
> Day 4: Colors

"Congratulations to our senpais!!!" The Karasuno team cheered with party poppers and even brought a cake. 

"Thank you guys!" The third years said with a cheerful smile. 

"So for today, we'll be having a game," Ennoshita said since he and Yamaguchi prepared a short program for this event. 

Like a proud dad, Daichi shouted, "Woah, woah, our future captains!"

The squad were having a good time. They said to play a game and find the hidden item somewhere near the villa where they stayed for three days for their graduation party.

What a nice day, of course Koushi's partner was Kiyoko. They didn't know anything about the hidden item since this game was prepared by the freshies. 

" _ **Colorful, sparkling**_ " that's the only description Yamaguchi said as he described the hidden item.

"Go, it's up to you, the only rule is no need to bring it, just tell us the item when you get back." Added by Yamaguchi. 

So everyone went outside. Kiyoko, being competitive, "let's go there Kou '' she said while holding Koushi's right hand and dragging him at the garden.

Kiyoko looked around the garden, she saw many flowers as well as butterflies. Little did she know, Koushi already had his own butterflies, just... Just in his stomach.

The garden sure will take about 15 to 20 minute walk from the villa so Koushi guessed he should start looking for this "hidden item". 

Suddenly, clouds were turning gray and the sound of thunder rang in their ears. 

"Oh wait, I'll go back to get an umbrella," Koushi said.

"No, I believe in my instincts, we can find it here. I want to win." Kiyoko laughed when she realized that she's being too competitive for a simple game. 

Well, actually, she just wants to spend more time with Koushi alone. Just the two of them, it's just relaxing.

Sooner or later, they felt the raindrops starting to fall from the sky. 

Koushi was once again amazed by the girl's beauty as Kiyoko spread her arms under the rain and started to turn. 

'Oh god, my heart...she's so beautiful...'

Kiyoko stopped turning since she felt like Koushi just staring him so she had this crazy idea in her mind. 

"Why don't you join me here? You know, enjoying the rain, dancing..."

Koushi smiled, took it as an opportunity as he asked for Kiyoko's hand. 

"Can I have this dance?"

They danced and danced as the rain poured. 

The rain was not that heavy, not that light. It's perfect. But after some time, the pouring slowed down and the rain stopped.

"What a beautiful sight" Kiyoko said while still having her arms at Koushi's shoulders. 

"Huh?"

"There, look."

Koushi turned around and they saw rays of lights with different colors, sparkling at their very own eyes.

"Kiyo, I think we won the game." Koushi smiled. 

"What do you mean?"

"See? It's _**colorful and sparkling**_ "

Kiyoko smiled in awe at how Koushi realized it.

So the hidden item? Yeah. Whatever's in your mind right now, it's definitely correct. Yamaguchi actually checked the weather update for that day so yes, Kiyoko and Koushi just won two movie tickets. 


End file.
